¿Peleando por ella?
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: ¡puedes creerlo! ¡Están peleando por ella!- termino de decir Temari / -debe ser el estúpido de suigitsu y el cara de tiburón- dijo Matsuri, provocando que Sakura y Hinata asintieran./ -¡SASUKE-KUN Y SASORI-SENSEI ESTA PELEANDO EN PATIO DE LA ESCUELA!- grito una chica mientras corría con todas sus fuerza. /-aléjate de ella-se escuchó la voz de Sasuke/
1. Chapter 1

¿PELEANDO POR ELLA?

Esta es una historia que se tengo en la mente y no me lo puedo sacar.

Naruto no me pertenece.

_"pensamientos"_

**"inner"**

**Capitulo único**:

Cuatro chicas caminaban tranquilamente empezándose a dirigirse a su próxima clase, hablando de diferentes temas, mientras miles de chicas las empujaban y salían corriendo murmurando algo sobre una pelea.

Las chicas siguieron caminando sin darle importancia al tema en ese colegio había mínimo una pelea una vez por semana, así que era común, no entendían por qué todas se comportaban así.

-entonces quienes serán ahora-dijo TenTen al aire.

-debe ser el estúpido de suigitsu y el cara de tiburón- dijo Matsuri, provocando que Sakura y Hinata asintieran.

-Sakura ya deja de arreglarte el gorro me desespera-dijo TenTen tomándole las manos a Sakura, ella asintió y cuando TenTen soltó sus manos Sakura estiro su falda –no entiendo esa afición tuya de no dejar que nadie mire- TenTen miro a Sakura y sonrió- mire tu cuerpo, es decir, utilizas la falda hasta tus rodias y no solo terminan, están los calcetines cubriendo tus piernas y ni hablar de tu blusa y suéter son dos tallas más grande y así llegamos a tu cabeza con tu estúpido gorro cubriendo tu hermoso color de pelo y tus enormes lentes cubriendo tu cara y esos increíbles ojos jade que cualquiera quisiera tener, de verdad no te entiendo Sakura- menciono TenTen mientras se acercaba a Temari que llegaba caminando rápidamente hacia ellas.

Hinata colocó su mano encima de su hombro- lo se Hinata, sé que lo hace porque le importo – dijo Sakura sonriendo y empezando a acercase a Temari, TenTen y Matsuri que estaban comentando algo muy emocionada.

-esa bruja realmente tiene suerte-menciono Temari completamente enojada.

-ni que lo digas, ahora entiendo la reacción de las chicas esto no es de todos los días-menciono Matsuri, TenTen solamente asintió.

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Sakura junto con Hinata.

-la razón por la que las chicas reaccionaron así es porque los que se están peleando no son ni más ni menos que-Temari estaba a punto de terminar de hablar cuando un grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

-¡SASUKE-KUN Y SASORI-SENSEI ESTA PELEANDO EN PATIO DE LA ESCUELA!- grito una chica mientras corría con todas sus fuerza.

Temari solamente asintió hacia Sakura y Hinata que estaban sorprendidas, y esos dos solo sacaban sus puños cuando realmente estaban enojados - exacto y dicen que es por Ino ¡puedes creerlo! ¡Están peleando por ella!- termino de decir Temari mientras tomaba de la mano a TenTen para empezar a correr y así TenTen tomo a Matsuri, Matsuri a Hinata y Hinata finalmente a Sakura. Todas empezaron a correr, cuando Hinata sintió que Sakura se soltaba Hinata voltio mientras corría y observo a Sakura susurra –Ino- Hinata asintió mientras volvía a correr junto con sus amigas.

Sakura saco su teléfono de la bolsa y rápidamente empezó a marcar el teléfono de Ino, tenía que saber que se encontraba bien y que esos dos no la habían lastimado.

Sakura suspiro al ver que Ino no contestaba, cuando sintió que su celular empezaba a vibrar rápidamente observo que era un mensaje y lo leyó "sótano" decía. Sakura sonrió era de Ino.

-000000000000000000000000-

Las cuatro chicas llegaron rápidamente mientras observaban a un montón de gente alrededor de los dos chicos, Temari y TenTen empezaron a abrirse paso mientras que Hinata y Matsuri sostenían sus blusas para no alejarse de ellas y llegar hasta delante. Las cuatros de sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke y Sasori con sus labios partidos y con sus ropas desarregladas y algo rotas.

-aléjate de ella-se escuchó la voz de Sasuke se notaba que estaba enojado ya que ese tono de voz era realmente aterrados

-¡Ja! y crees que te hare caso Uchiha, ella es y siempre será mía- todos observaron cómo ambos tenían una guerra de miradas. Todos los presentes tragaron seco esos dos realmente daban miedo.

-tsk, baka- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sasori rápidamente con su brazo derecho golpeándolo directamente su cachete y tirándolo al piso por el impacto, rápidamente se escucharon gritos de terror de algunas fans de Sasori, mientras que lagunas suspiraban al ver a Sasuke como un guerrero defendiendo a su dama.

Sasori solamente se limpió sus labios que estaban llenos de sangré.

-000000000000000000000000-

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta del techo mientras buscaba a Ino con la mirada rápidamente la encontró recostada en la barrera _"observando la pelea seguramente"_ Pensó Sakura.

-Ino- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba.

-ya te enteraste-Sakura escucho la voz de Ino demasiado triste, eso la sorprendió ya que ella le gustaba el Uchiha así que debería estar feliz.

-Sí, Temari se puso furiosa y dijo "que suerte tienes" jajajaja la vieras visto, enserio daba risa ver a Temari - dijo Sakura sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Ino triste. Sakura se acercó a la orilla, rápidamente observo como Sasuke estaba parado mientras que Sasori se limpiaba su boca –nunca creí que vería a Sasuke Uchiha peleando y en especial por una chica- Ino se alejó de la orilla y se empezó a dirigir a la puerta.

-Ino-

-Sakura no creas mucho en los rumores algunos están completamente alejados de la realidad- Ino suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta. Sakura no entendía a Ino seguro era por los rumore que se iban a formar los días siguientes en relación a ella. Sakura suspiro mientras se volvía a recostar en la orilla viendo como la pele terminaba después de que Sasuke soltara a Sasori y se daba la vuelta.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Sasuke se acercó a Sasori lo agarro de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo acercándolo, quedando cara a cara Sasuke suspiro y dijo en voz baja.

-aléjate de ella, Sakura es MIA, no te le acercas- Sasuke soltó de un solo a Sasori provocando que este callera un poco mientras él se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la enfermería, aunque pasaría por la biblioteca, capas tenia suerte y podría ver a Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió sin saber que Sakura lo observaba con una gran interrogante en su cabeza.

Y que opinan se me vino a la mente y no pude dejar de escribirlo aunque esta un poco diferente que mi mente pero es poco la diferencia.

Bueno esta es la primera vez que lo pongo: "¿REVIEWS?"

Arigato.

Att. Uzumaki-suki


	2. Chapter 2

¿PELEANDO POR ELLA?

Hola, bueno en primer lugar quería agradecerles por todos sus comentarios y en segundo para pedirles perdón por la tardanza es que no sabía que escribir, esta historia solo se encontraba en una parte en mi mente y al ver los comentarios empecé a pensar como continuarla. Para que les parezca agradable o por lo menos igual de buena que el primer capítulo y no arruinarlo pero luego de pensar tanto logre como continuar la historia y al ver un error que tenía en el primer capítulo logro inspirarme al volver a leerla y bueno aquí esta espero que le agrade y no le arruine la historia. Antes de comenzar perdón por la tardanza y espero sus reviews.

Naruto no me pertenece.

_"pensamientos"_

**"inner"**

Segundo capitulo:

Ya había pasado exactamente dos semanas desde la famosa pelea que no dejaba de estar en boca de todos, aunque a Sakura lo que le sorprendía era ver a Ino con un humor triste, con un aura rodeándola como si fuera la misma muerte y no comprendía; Ino estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke y por lo que podía entender era que si Sasuke causo un pelea por causa de ella significaba que él estaba interesado más que ser un amigo o eso pensaba Sakura, ya no sabía que tenían en la mente las persona, hace dos semana se había dado cuenta.

La peligrosa llego a su salón una hora antes al colegio siempre lo hacia ella tenía sus propias razones. Sakura se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento y empezó a correr la puerta de su salón pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su sensei, él simplemente le sonrió como saludo.

-buenos días Sasori-sensei -dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-buenos días Sakura-sonrió

Sakura no sabía que hacer últimamente, más específicamente hace unas dos semanas, se topaba con su sensei todos los días hasta se lo encontró en el parque los dos sábados seguidos, Sakura no sabía si era coincidencia o su profesor la estaba persiguiendo, aunque rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento al saber que su profesor nunca se fijaría en ella por su apariencia, pero eso realmente no le importaba ya que él era solamente su sensei.

-y dime Sakura ¿qué tal estas?-dijo su profesor colocando una silla cerca de su escritorio Sakura rápidamente se acercó a él y se sentó.

-muy bien Akasuna-sensei-le respondió sonriendo.

-no sé si sentirme alagado o insultado por su trato señorita Haruno-dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba en su rostro, Sakura realmente no lo entendía.

-no sé de qué habla sensei- Sasori la observo y al ver su desconcierto se movió quedando frente a frente, pero teniendo su escritorio como línea divisora.

-me refiero a que a mi compañero de trabajo, tu antiguo sensei, lo llamas por su nombre de pila y además lo tuteas y eso que él es mucho mayor que yo-menciono sin despegar su mirada de Sakura y agregó- me refiero a Kakashi-sensei por si te preguntaba de quien hablaba-.

Sakura se quedó callada, eso lo sabía bien Sasori era mucho menor que su antiguo sensei, Sasori apenas les llevaba a todos sus estudiantes apenas unos 6 años (toda la clase tenia aprox. 16 años) que no era nada si lo comparabas con Kakashi-sensei, pero él su antiguo sensei era especial, estuvo con el casi toda su preparatoria; además de que los apoyaba aunque fuera un pervertido de primera y llegara a cualquier lugar tarde.

Sasori observo que Sakura se quedó en sus pensamientos haciendo diferentes gestos que solo la hacía ver hermosa, claro desde el punto de vista de él.

-¿Sakura te has enamorado?- no pudo detener su boca, las palabras simplemente habían salido y realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué tipo de enamoramiento?-pregunto Sakura c tranquilamente, Sasori la observo y sonrió.

-y que tipo de enamoramientos hay Sakura?- la observo pensar y luego respondió.

-bueno hay diferentes tipos de enamoramientos, aunque algunos no lo quieran admitir-respondió sin duda- en realidad son cuatro-dijo mostrándole sus cuatro dedos.

-y cuáles son los diferente tipos según tu-Sakura sonrió y se preparó para decirlo todo los tipos de enamoramiento que ella creía había o por lómenos los que sus amigas y ella habían tenido.

-bueno está el enamoramiento superficial- Sakura sonrío al ver la cara de su sensei- me refiero cuando uno se enamora por su físico y la apariencia que da al mundo exterior; como todas las fans de Uchiha-san- Sasori frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, pero a la vez se alegraba de que al tampoco lo tratara con confianza- otro es el enamoramiento a un mejora amigo; que es cuando uno se enamora obviamente de su mejor amigo, pero no lo admite y solo lo trata de ocultar aunque sea reciproco ese sentimiento , como le sucede a Hinata y Na…- Sakura callo al escucharse y solo casa carraspeo y prosiguió- otro que es en realidad muy común entre jovencitas de nuestra edad es el enamoramiento platónico que es cuando alguien se enamora de un famoso, un chico popular que sabe que nunca va a tener posibilidad con él o con un sensei- termino de decir Sakura con un sonrojo- bueno y claro el enamoramiento con el que todas sueñas, aunque se le dice amor verdadero- Sakura sé quedo callada observando a su profesor que se encontraba recostado en el escritorio pensando.

-y dime qué tipo de enamoramiento has tenido Sakura- pregunto

Sakura cas carraspeo y dijo casi en un susurro – el tercero-y volteo su rostro para que el no viera su notable sonrojo.

Sasori abrió los ojos Sakura podía referirse a él, esto era un tipo de declaración que debería hacer, que decir, diablos realmente no sabía que hacer, pero entre su plática nunca creyó que terminaría en esto.

-por favor no se lo diga a Kakashi-sensei – y rápidamente la alegría de Sasori desapareció y en su mente, imagen por imagen aparecía como Sakura se comportaba con su antiguo sensei, no podía creerlo Sakura… Sakura..

-está enamorada de Kakashi-sensei –dijo en voz alta acercándose poco a poco a una Sakura que no se atrevía a verlo.

Sasori se acercó más a ella se levantó de su escritorio y se colocó de puntillas frente a ella- Haruno- dijo en vos baja tratando de levantar su rostro sonrojado.

-por favor, no se lo diga no quiero que me trate diferente solo con verlo soy feliz- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, el pelirrojo solamente levanto su rostro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Sasuke corría lo más que podía- diablos- se había levantado tarde realmente tarde y hoy que había planeado ver a Sakura o toparse por accidente, era su única oportunidad, para verla o si no tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo ya que se este año les había tocado en diferente aula y lo peor de todo es que Sasori tenía la oportunidad de verla durante todos los periodos mientras el solo la podía ver durante los cortos recesos, almuerzo y hora de salida.

-diablos- menciono un poco más fuerte al ver el auto de Sasori en la escuela a un hora donde solo ellos dos se encontraban en su salón, Sasuke empezó a correr todavía más rápido con todo lo que podía no podía dejar, que él estuviera tanto tiempo con ella.

Empezó a alentar sus pasos al encontrarse más cerca del salón de Sakura y trato de calmarse, tampoco iba a entrar al salón como un loco siendo la escasa posibilidad de que Sakura se encontraba sola en el salón, aunque eso rápidamente lo elimino al escuchar la voz del profesor de Sakura y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba lentamente tratando de escuchar su conversación.

-tranquila nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro pequeño secreto-Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-pero esto es malo, yo no debería de sentir esto yo deberá estar enamorada de alguien de mi edad, alguien como…- Sasuke coloco su mano en la perilla y trato de controlarse mientras seguía escuchando.

-alguien como…- se escuchó la voz de Sasori.

-como sas…-Sasuke no soporto más y abrió la puerta rápidamente solo, para enojarse más al ver a Sasori frente a frente de Sakura SU Sakura mientras ella derramaba unas lágrimas, rápidamente Sakura se alejó se Sasori.

-Sasuke-san- Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo rápidamente para que Sakura no sospechara nada.

-kakashi-sensei quiere hablar contigo- dijo mirando a Sasori con una furia que trataba de controlar apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-claro-dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas mientras que sus ojos mostraban un brillo que Sasori pudo ver y puede asegurar que le dolió con toda el alma ver como sus ojos se iluminaban solo al escuchar su nombre.

-con permiso Sasori-sensei- dijo Sakura con un pequeña reverencia, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke sin percatarse de la sonrisa orgullos y presumida que le mostraba Sasori a Sasuke.

-claro adelante Sakura- dijo aumentando su sonrisa solo para hacer rabiar a Sasuke, él no tenía que enterrarse de su conversación verdad.

-idiota- se escuchó mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta.

-tienes razón Uchiha Sasuke son incompleto idiota- Sasori se tocó el pelo desesperado mientras se levantaba del piso- y lo peor es que soy un idiota enamorado, un idiota enamorado- volvió a repetir y se terminó de levantar dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras bufaba.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Los dos adolescentes caminaban tranquilamente sin emitir una sola palabra, Sakura se encontraba limpiándose los ojos tratando de no dejar rastro de sus lágrimas, mientras que Sasuke taraba de alejar su enojo, para no desquitarse con la persona que tenía a su lado.

-no te acerque tanto a Sasori- dijo Sasuke de la nada sin detenerse, aunque Sakura al escucharlo se detuvo abruptamente.

-a que te refieres- pregunto Sakura asustada- escuchaste nuestra conversación-

-hmp- Sasuke no sabía que decir, si decía si sería como aceptar que Sakura no está interesada en él y tendría que dejarle paso libre a Sasori.

-bueno si escuchaste o no te pido el favor de que no se lo comentes a nadie- dijo Sakura completamente seria sin mirar a Sasuke.

El simplemente no respondió solo siguió caminando pero de repente freno y dijo.

-kakashi-sensei no te busca me equivoque ahora que recuerdo era Sakumo perdón Haruno- y así se alejó de Sakura sin mirar atrás dejando a una Sakura todavía más extrañada- "de verdad no entiendo, el mundo se está volviendo loco"- **"o eres tú"- **"cállate"- pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a su casillero y así no volver a ver a su sensei hasta que comience la clase o por lómenos hasta que allá alguien más en el salón de clases.

Y que opinan, no arruine las historia, si es así díganmelo y elimino este capítulo y pongo otro que tengo en la mente aunque es este Sasori no es profesor es solo un alumno mayor ese fue mi error en el capítulo anterior puse sensei cuando debía ser san y como a todos les gusto pensé entonces lo pondré como sensei espero que les haya gustado.

Aritago.

Att. Uzumaki-suki


	3. Chapter 3

¿PELEANDO POR ELLA?

Esta es una historia que se tengo en la mente y no me lo puedo sacar.

Naruto no me pertenece.

_"pensamientos"_

**"inner"**

**_"flashback"_**

Hola, lo sé y lo siento, pero tenía que aclarar mis ideas para poder seguir con las historia además de que no tenía inspiración, además después de leer todos los comentarios me quede pensando que tenían razón al escribir que Sasori eran un maestro no había pensado en las consecuencias que tendría él, pero luego de pensar se me vino una genial idea que la descubrirán en estos dos capítulos y además tengo que hacer una aclaración esto no es un kakasaku no me gusta esa pareja en lo personal es solo para que ambos tenga un inicio justo se podría decir para enamorar a Sakura sin que esta ya sienta cariño o algo por alguno de ellos dos.

Bueno sin más aquí está el tercer capítulo, enserio gracias por las opiniones las valoro mucho.

Capítulo 3:

El resto del día paso normal, Sakura regreso 5 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase no tenía la valentía que necesitaba para ver a su profesor, además de que él siempre le daba un poco de miedo.

-Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!- grito Ino con todas sus fuerzas al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba obteniendo múltiples miradas sobre ellas ya que en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto.

-ehh ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura un poco perdida.

-que te estábamos llamando para que opinaras de lo que crees que realmente paso-dijo Ino tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-¿qué paso de qué?-pregunto todavía un poco perdida.

-ahhhh Sakura pon atencion no me gusta repetir- dijo TenTen mientras mordía su sándwich.

-perdón-solamente pudo responder eso mientras baja un poco la mirada.

-bueno lo repetiré, está bien, pero espero que me escuches ¿sí?- dijo TenTen mientras se acercaba un poco a ella, Sakura solamente asintió con un poco de miedo, TenTen siempre lograba intimidarla aunque ella lo hiciera inconscientemente.

-hmmm, bueno es que estábamos hablando de lo que paso el día que Sasori sensei y Sasuke se pelearon, recuerda- Sakura asintió.

-bueno según lo que me contaron era que Sasuke llego de la nada y le pego y así comenzó la pelea por eso a Sasori sensei no se metió en problemas-dijo TenTen.

-no fue así, eso fue un chisme inventado por sus fanáticas-dijo Ino seriamente.

-claro que no, además a ti te arde que la pelea no fuera por ti verdad-dijo TenTen molestando a Ino.

-cállate- dijo Ino completamente enojada y eso que ella les había explicado que la pelea no había sido por ella, si no por alguien más algo que sorprendió a las 5, pero que no se lo dijeron a nadie más.

-la versión verdadera es que Sasori regaño a Sasuke kun sin ningún motivo y además de que lo lastimo y ustedes saben que Sasuke kun no se deja por nadie y así fue que comenzó la pelea-dijo Ino mirando furiosamente a TenTen.

-noo…-pero TenTen no puedo continuar por que Temari se sentó rápidamente con una mirada que decía "cállense" así que ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-se…se…según lo que yo escuche-comenzó a decir Hinata tímidamente, pero fue interrumpida por Temari.

-no, lo siento Hinata, lo que realmente sucedió no tiene nada que ver con lo que ustedes están diciendo, yo sé lo que realmente sucedió Temari con orgullo.

-si claro-dijeron TenTen y Ino al mismo tiempo.

-enserio y mi informante si es confiable-dijo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, logrando que todas suspiraran y dijeran al mismo tiempo.

-Shikamaru-

-¡sí! Como ustedes saben es amigo de Sasuke y él sabe la verdad, no esos chismes falsos y ridículos.-

-ya solo cuenta-dijo Matsuri muy emocionada.

-bueno según lo que me conto es que Uchiha está interesada en una chica, realmente interesado, según me dijo Shikamaru pero que al parecer el sensei también, algo que genera que sean enemigos-todas asistieron mientras ponían más atencion a la historia-pero al parecer Uchiha le pidió que se alejara de ella, algo que al profesor no le gusto y se lo negó, ya que ambos se encontraban en el jardín y este estaba vacío hablaron tranquilamente, pero como ambos no son muy pacientes empezaron la pelea, cuando todos se enteraron corrieron e hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos evitando que los profesores vieran algo que fue de mucha ayuda para Sasori-sensei, ahí es donde nosotras llegamos, recuerdan-rápidamente todas asintieron.

**_Flashback_**

**_Temari y TenTen empezaron a abrirse paso, mientras que Hinata y Matsuri sostenían sus blusas para no alejarse de ellas y llegar hasta delante. Las cuatros de sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke y Sasori con sus labios partidos y con sus ropas desarregladas y algo rotas._**

**_-aléjate de ella-se escuchó la voz de Sasuke se notaba que estaba enojado ya que ese tono de voz era realmente aterrados_**

**_-¡Ja! y crees que te hare caso Uchiha, ella es y siempre será mía- todos observaron cómo ambos tenían una guerra de miradas. Todos los presentes tragaron seco esos dos realmente daban miedo._**

**_-tsk, baka- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sasori rápidamente con su brazo derecho golpeándolo directamente su cachete y tirándolo al piso por el impacto, rápidamente se escucharon gritos de terror de algunas fans de Sasori, mientras que lagunas suspiraban al ver a Sasuke como un guerrero defendiendo a su dama._**

**_Sasori solamente se limpió sus labios que estaban llenos de sangré._**

**_Ninguna podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos seguían golpeándose no paraban mientras que algunas chicas daban pequeños gritos de susto al verlos golpearse mutuamente._**

**_Rápidamente se escuchaba hasta atrás a alguno profesores tratando de abrirse paso hasta que toda la atencion se colocó en Sasuke._**

**_Sasuke se acercó a Sasori lo agarro de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo acercándolo, quedando cara a cara Sasuke suspiro y dijo algo en voz baja._**

**_Todos observaron a Sasuke que soltó de un solo a Sasori provocando que este callera un poco, mientras él se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la enfermería, todas pudieron observar como Sasuke sonreía mientras se alejaba de allí completamente tranquilo._**

**_-a un lado estudiante-empezaron a decir los profesores._**

**_Rápidamente todos se alejaron de todos modos la pelas ya había terminado, aunque lo profesores se sorprendieron al ver a un profesor ser causante de la pelea._**

**_-¡TODOS DIRÍJANSE A SUS AULAS!-rápidamente todos se empezaron a alejar al escuchar semejante grito de la directora Tsunade._**

**_Todas se empezaron a observar, mientras que con tristeza se dirigían a sus salones_**

**_Fin flashback_**

Todas suspiraron al saber que no pudieron estar más tiempo viendo lo que sucedía, aunque todas tenía la curiosidad de saber porque Sasori sensei seguía allí era imposible que un profesor tocara a un alumno y si eso sucedía era despedido inmediatamente.

-bueno después de que nos regresáramos a clase lo profesores se acercaron a Sasori y le preguntaron qué había sucedido, pero fue interrumpido por algunas de sus fans que mintieron y dijeron que Uchiha se iba a pelear con alguien, pero como el profesor lo observo se colocó entre ambos y eso provoco mas la furia del Uchiha así que le pego más duro hasta que él sensei solo regreso los golpes, pero para defenderse-termino de decir Temari.

-pero como sabes que eso paso y por qué si algunas fans inventaron eso hay tantos chismes diferente-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-la causa es que a algunas fans de Sasuke no les agrado la versión de ellas, entonces inventaron otras y como los chismes siempre se arruinan, se crearon otros diferente, pero como el verdadero es más aburrido todos cuentan los otros-dijo Temari.

-creo que ya entiendo pero porque si fue la "culpa" de Uchiha san porque no está castigado o lo regañaron -pregunto otra vez Sakura.

-todos saben la razón Sakura-dijo Temari

-pues yo no la sé-dijo mientras hacia un berrinche.

-bueno la razón es porque es un Uchiha y los profesores y en especial la directora no lo pueden tocar por eso y como no dijo nada encontrar de Sasori sensei lo dejaron ahí, aunque la directora lo tiene muy vigilado al sensei-dijo TenTen mientras ponía una mueca pensativa.

-entonces ninguno tuvo regaño o despido-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-si-suspiro Temari que se sentó mientras tomaba su refresco.

-es injusto-dijo Sakura

-si es verdad pero no podemos hacer nada-dijo Matsuri

-p…pe…pero Sakura ti…tiene razón-apoyo Hinata.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más el timbre sonó.

-mejor olvidémoslo, además ya paso casi dos semanas-dijo Matsuri que se paraba para tirar lo que no se terminó.

-si tienes razón-dijeron todas al unísono mientras se paraban para hacer lo mismo que Matsuri.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la cafetería se podía observar al grupo de los populares levantándose también para dirigirse a sus clases.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto al observar que su amigo no se movía y miraba algo fijamente.

-Sasuke ya tocó el timbre-dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en el hombro, pero el seguía sin hacerle caso.

-déjalo, hasta que ella salga te hará caso-dijo Shikamaru que señalaba con la mirada a Sakura.

-por qué no simplemente se le acerca-pregunto Naruto cansado de que siempre pasara eso.

-a Sasuke todas las chicas se le acercan, no él a ellas no sabe cómo-explico Shikamaru mientras se empezaba a alejar de ellos.

-mira esto-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra, Shikamaru solo volteo a verlo cuando pego un gran grito que hizo que todos voltearan.

-¡HOLA SAKURA-CHAN!-grito Naruto con todas sus fuerza agitando su mano exageradamente, Sakura solamente se sonrojo y lo saludo mientras salía más rápido del lugar, Naruto sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza.

-idiota-dijo Sasuke furioso.

-vamos no seas exagerado por lo menos ella nos volteó a ver-dijo Naruto.

-quien no voltearía al oír su nombre-dijo Shikamaru-en especial con semejante grito-completo.

Naruto sonrió y dijo malvadamente-viste como se sonrojo, de plano esta enamo…-pero no pudo completar la frase al sentí como Sasuke se le tiraba encima dejándolo en el piso y con una voz de ultratumba le dijo.

-te acercas a ella o intestas algo, estás muerto dobe-dijo y se paró rápidamente saliendo de la cafetería que estaba casi vacía si no fuera porque el grupo de Sasuke aún se encontraran ahí.

-diablos tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Sai negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía falsamente.

-tienes razón no puede seguir así-dijo Kiba tratando de no reírse al ver a Naruto tirado en el piso todavía.

-pero antes que todo tenemos que deshacernos de Sasori-sensei-agrego Suigetsu con una sonrisa macabra.

-que problemática va a ser esta semana-dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro.

-auhh alguien puede llamar a la enfermera-dijo Naruto quejándose desde el piso.

Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la mala redacción intente hacerlo lo mejor posible.


	4. Chapter 4

¿PELEANDO POR ELLA?

Naruto no me pertenece.

_"pensamientos"_

**"inner"**

**Capítulo 4:**

-jajajajajajajajaja –Sakura solo miraba mal a todas sus amigas, ella en un intento de alejarse de la cafetería había chocado con un decorador del teatro echándole encima para su mala suerte un bote de pintura de color verde fosforescente, el alumno había mencionado voy por la profesora y había desaparecido del lugar "quien diablo utiliza este color"** "jajajaja" **"cállate" decía Sakura mientras trataba de callar a su inner.

-jajajajajajajjaajajjajaja-sus amigas ya se encontraban en el piso de tanto reírse, Sakura frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para alejar pero al cruzar topo con alguien que cayó encima de ella provocando un ruido sordo en todo el pasillo.

-pe…perdón-dijo Sakura casi sin aliento ya que la persona que le había caído encima la estaba aplastando completamente.

-diablos-se escuchó nada más, Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la persona encima de ella estaba completamente verde e inconsciente mente hablo.

-el verde no combina con tus ojos, es muy fuerte-Sakura solo puedo escuchar que sus amigas aumentaban la risa al encontrarla así.

Sakura rápidamente sintió como la persona se quitaba de ahí y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-fue mi culpa-dijo rápidamente mientras volteaba su mirada a otra dirección.

-fue mi culpa Uchiha san-dijo Sakura haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

-jajajajjajajajajja diablos Sasuke que te paso-pregunto Naruto riéndose aunque estaba siendo cargado por Kiba y suigetsu.

-cállate-dijo furioso mientras volteaba a verlo.

Naruto lo ignoro y sonrió-hola Sakura-chan debo decirte que ese color se te mira, muy bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-dobe-dijo Sasuke apretando sus puños con fuerza pero su furia se fue al escuchar la hermosa risa de Sakura.

-jajajajajaja gracias jajjajajaja –Sakura siguió riendo sin poder evitarlo generando que todos empezarán a reírse también al verlos a los dos de verde.

-que pasa aquí-la vos sorprendió a todos que rápidamente dejaron de reír, Sasuke frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz.

-hola sensei- dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

-que hacen aquí no deberían estar en su salón de clases-pregunto con un ceja levantada.

-pero sensei nos toca con usted y usted llega 20 minutos más tarde siempre es así –dijo Naruto quejándose.

-hola Kakashi sensei-logro decir Sakura después de recuperar su tranquilidad al tener al profesor tan cerca.

-Haruno –dijo tranquilamente.

-a sus clases-dijo mientras sacaba su libro anaranjado.

-hai-dijo Sakura rápidamente y empezó a caminar.

-Haruno usted no-dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sakura frenara de un solo y volteara rápidamente.

-si sensei-dijo Sakura completamente ilusionada, Sasuke solamente levanto una ceja al ver su comportamiento.

-Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno vallan directo a la enfermería y ustedes se vienen conmigo-dijo para poder seguir caminando.

Sakura rápidamente se desilusiono, solamente asintió mientras se acercaba a Naruto y Sasuke; los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería, Sakura y Sasuke estaban cargando a Naruto ya que él no podía caminar del golpe que Sasuke le había dado.

-y Naruto san que le paso-pregunto Sakura tímidamente.

-oh nada y no me trates con tanto respeto Sakura solo dime Naruto aunque no me molesto si me agregas el kun-dijo Naruto en forma de broma aunque su sonrisa se borró al sentir un gran golpe en su cabeza aunque claro Sasuke lo hizo disimuladamente para que Sakura no se diera cuenta.

-está bien Naruto sa…kun –Sakura sonrió, después de eso nadie dijo nada más y en completo silencio los tres entraron a la enfermería.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- se pudo escuchar el grito de la enfermera.

Después de su visita a la enfermería, Sakura se separó de ellos rápidamente diciendo que su clase no era la misma a pesar de que se encontraban en el mismo camino, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron no decir nada, aunque Sasuke se lamentaba de no haberle dicho ni una palabra en el momento que estuvieron en la enfermería.

-sí que eres lento teme-dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke mientras que aceleraba el paso.

-oh vamos cualquier chico en tu posición lo hubiera aprovechado, aunque sea para asegurarse de que ella supiera de su existencia-dijo Naruto tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke que aceleraba su caminar cada vez más.

-vamos teme no…-pero Naruto ya no pudo decir al chocar con Sasuke.

-crees que no lo sé, dobe-dijo Sasuke sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-vamos teme no te pongas así-dijo Naruto colocando un brazo encima de los hombros de Sasuke.

-hmp dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y ambos empezaban a caminar a su última clase del día.

Al terminar el día el grupo de los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto para hacer un plan y sacar a Sasori del camino.

-y bien alguien tiene algo en mente-pregunto Sai mientras se sentaba en el piso del cuarto de Naruto-aunque tengo una duda-agregó Sai mientras que todos lo miraban esperando su pregunta.

-Naruto ¿cómo es que puedo sentarme en tu piso?-todos observaron a Naruto, mientras que Naruto tenía cara de no entender.

-no entiendo-Naruto se rasco su pelo mientras trataba de saber a qué se refería Sai.

-Naruto…tu cuarto está limpio!-grito Suigetsu reaccionando a lo que decía Sai.

-oh no se acerca el fin del mundo-grito Kiba también con supuesto miedo, rato después los tres se encontraban riéndose fuertemente.

-ja ja ja que graciosos-dijo Naruto minutos después- y a alguien se le ha ocurrido Naruto segundos después.

-pues solo tenemos tres formas para que despidan al profesor-respondió Neji.

-solo tres-preguntaron Kiba, Naruto y suigetsu.

-si-respondió el ojiperla.

-¿Por qué?-volvieron a preguntar los otros tres.

-ahhhh que problemáticos-dijo Shikamaru mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la puerta-traeré algo de beber mientras le explicas a los tres idiotas-termino de decir y salió del cuarto.

Los mencionados fruncieron el ceño pero rápidamente observaron a Neji esperando su explicación, Neji solo pudo suspirar.

-bueno después de lo que paso en el almuerzo, busque el manual de la escuela y encontré que solo podemos utilizar tres formas en la que sería rápido, fácil pero si alguien resulte afectado.

-ohhhhh-dijeron los tres con admiración mientras se sentaban y acomodaban en el piso, Sai se levantó y decidió salirse del cuarto él no tenía tanta paciencia y además Gaara estaba completamente dormido.

-y cuáles son?-pregunto Kiba que ya estaba emocionado de solo pensar lo que tendrían que hacer.

-bueno, la primera opción sería que Sasori le pegara a un alumno de alguna forma que no parezca que lo provocaron, La segunda seria que los rumores aumentaran y que algún profesor vea que la relación profesor alumna ya no existe, claro sin que Haruno quede afectada ya que Sasuke nos mata si pasa eso y la última; aunque sería imposible demostrar que él trata mal a los alumnos sin motivo alguno, aunque creo que tengo una idea de cómo lograr la primera o la tercera claro sin que Sakura o Sasuke se vean entrometidos-los tres solamente observaron como Neji sonreía macabramente y tragaron en seco al ver una cara tan macabra.

Naruto trago en seco al ver a Sakura caminando en el pasillo sola "diablos", Naruto solamente pudo respirar y agradecer que Sasuke no haya llegado todavía al colegio.

-Sakura chan-grito Naruto mientras sonreía y se acercaba a ella.

-buenos días Naruto kun-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo mientras que se arreglaba sus lentes.

-buenos días-respondió Naruto después de eso ninguno dijo nada más y solo empezaron a caminar, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-bueno yo me tengo que ir a mi clase, hasta luego Naruto kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a alejar de él.

Naruto suspiro por suerte no había visto a Sasori sensei sino si tendría que haber realizado el plan, Naruto suspiro aunque al levantar su mirada vio a Sasori sensei caminando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-diablos-dijo Naruto mientras corría detrás de Sakura "solo espero que Sasuke no se enterré" pensó Naruto mientras tomaba la muñeca de Sakura y la empujaba a la pared.

-que…-Sakura se quedó muda al observar a Naruto enfrente de ella completamente sonrojado.

-perdóname Sakura chan-dijo Naruto.

Sakura no puedo decir nada más al sentir como Naruto se acercaba a ella, estaba a punto de gritar cuando lo sintió, exactamente en sus labios.

Lo siento este capítulo estaba terminado desde hace tiempo solo que me faltaba arreglarlo en realidad estaba tratando de que estuviera mejor redactado.

Perdón por la mala redacción.

Gracias por su apoyo. :D

Aritago.

Att. Uzumaki-suki


	5. Chapter 5

¿PELEANDO POR ELLA?

Naruto no me pertenece.

"_pensamientos"_

"**inner"**

"_**flashback"**_

Capítulo 5:

Todos en la ciudad podían observar como un pelinegro corría empujando a todos los que se encontraban en su camino, las mujeres mayores solo sonreían tierna mente al verlo correr así, ellas sabían por su edad que la causa por la que un hombre corría así era por una chica especial.

"diablos voy tarde" pensó Sasuke mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

"por favor kamisama que Sakura no este sola con Sasori" volvió a pensar al recordar la causa del por qué llegaba al colegio mas temprano.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos esperando a que Naruto se alejara de ella, realmente se había asustado al sentirlo en sus labios pero luego al sentir más presión se dio cuenta que era el cachete de Naruto, el que tenía pegado en ella no sabía lo que estaba tramando, pero al ser más fuerte que ella no podía hacer nada, así que decidió esperar un poco.

Sakura se empezó a mover más desesperada mente al sentir que Naruto ya no se quitaba encima de ella, logro alejar un poco la cara y hablar.

-Naruto quítate-Naruto se pegó más a ella, Sakura se asustó nunca pensó en que Naruto fuera una persona mala en realidad a la persona que se imaginaba así era a Sasuke.

-naru…- Sakura ya no pudo hablar ya que Naruto le había colocado una mano en la boca para callarla totalmente.

-perdóname Sakura chan, pero no te hare daño-dijo Naruto en su oído en voz baja-solo un momento más-volvió a decir, Sakura suspiro y se quedó quieta un ratito.

Sakura se estaba desesperando hasta que escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Naruto rápidamente se alejó de ella y se volteó con una gran sonrisa que se borró de su cara al observar a la directora frente a él y a Sasori sensei unos pasos atrás de ella "diablos, ahora sí que estoy en problemas" pensó Naruto mientras que Sakura nada más se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada al suelo.

Naruto observo a Sasori y se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo que estaba hasta que dirigió su mirada a sus manos y observo que sus puños estaban blancos de tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo, Naruto trago en seco al ver una gota de sangre cayendo al piso, al clavarse la uñas en su piel.

"Sasori esta tan loco como Sasuke, creo que tendré que avisarle a todos" Naruto realmente había cambiado de opinión y se alegraba de saber que tenía a la directora frente a él y no a su profesor aunque eso le arruinara el plan.

Naruto suspiro mientras recordaba cómo había terminado en este problema.

-por qué me odias kamisama –susurró Naruto con lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir se sus ojos.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Bueno ahora que ya les explicaste a los tres podemos seguir-pregunto Gaara mientras se sentaba en la cama.**_

_**-bueno ahora que ya todos lo entienden y saben lo que tenemos que hacer ¿Quién lo hará?- pregunto Neji mientras cerraba los ojos un poco, se había pasado casi más de una hora explicándoles.**_

_**-pues yo creo que tendría que realizarlo Sai-dijo Kiba tranquilamente, Sai que estaba en ese momento tomando agua se atraganto al escucharlo.**_

_**-porque yo, digo quiero ayudar y todo; pero no me arriesgare a que Sasuke me mate-dijo y se limpió la cara y parte de su camisa que se había mojado.**_

_**-pues yo no lo hare-dijo suigetsu.**_

_**-ni yo-dijo Kiba**_

_**-que problemáticos-Shikamaru se puso de pie y tomo una hoja y lápiz y empezó a escribir-el nombre que salga será el que realizara el plan y si no funciona ese plan, sacaremos otro nombre y él hará el siguiente plan y así seguiremos hasta que Sasori sensei ya no esté en el colegio-al terminar de decirlo coloco los papeles en un sombrero y se lo paso a Neji.**_

_**-por que Neji va a sacar el papel-pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-por qué él pensó en los planes-dijo con simpleza Shikamaru, todo asintieron y Neji saco el papel.**_

_**-Naruto-dijo tranquilamente mientras una sonrisa malvada se mostraba en su rostro.**_

_**-kamisama debe odiarme-dijo Naruto mientras miraba el techo y le salían lágrimas de sus ojos.**_

_**-bueno, recuerda Naruto para que el plan funcione tiene que estar Sakura sola y Sasori tiene que estar cerca de acuerdo-dijo Gaara mientras lo miraba fijamente, Naruto asintió.**_

_**-y recuerda mejor si Sakura se asusta de Sasori y que mire cómo te trata-Naruto asintió.**_

_**-bien ahorra repíteme en que consiste el plan-dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados, todos pensarían que es porque está cansado aunque en realidad es para tomar paciencia.**_

_**-el plan consiste en que Sasori sensei se ponga celoso al ver que estoy besando a Sakura chan y que me trate mal sin ninguna razón o en peores condiciones, claro para mí, que me peje sin ninguna razón-dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar si no le faltaba algo.**_

_**-perfecto-dijo Neji con una sonrisa cansada.**_

_**-me sorprendes Naruto-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa.**_

_**-bueno me voy-dijo Gaara **_

_**-adiós Naruto y suerte; recuerda que Sasuke tampoco puede verte-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras salía del cuarto de Naruto, Naruto solo pudo tragar en seco al imaginarse a Sasuke si lo llegaba a ver.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Naruto solamente suspiro y maldijo a Sasuke por no poder enamorar a Sakura él solo.

-¿qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Tsunade con un tono de voz que provoco que Sakura temblara y que Naruto sonriera forzadamente.

Naruto aclaro su voz –no es lo que ustedes imaginan-Naruto volvió a forzar su sonrisa.

-y según usted que estamos imaginando joven Uzumaki –el tono de Sasori sensei provoco tanto en Naruto como en Sakura un escalofrió.

-bu… bu… bueno-Sakura no podía hablar tanto de la vergüenza como del terror que tenía.

Sakura levanto la mirada al observar Tsunade suspira y negar con la mirada.

-en realidad, no están en horario de clases-Tsunade les sonrió y agrego –solamente que no lo hagan, lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo- agrego rápidamente al ver la expresión de Naruto- en las instalaciones del instituto, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Tsunade sin dejar de sonreírles.

-de acuerdo- respondieron los dos rápidamente.

-solamente espero que usted Uzumaki no llegue a arruinar a mi mejor estudiante-la directora se volteó sin espera alguna respuesta.

Naruto y Sakura soltaron todo el aire que estaban conteniendo y sonrieron tranquilamente.

-Uzumaki- Naruto trago en seco al escuchar a Sasori.

-si –pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

Sasori se acercó a ellos con una expresión tan terrorífica que Sakura retrocedió inconscientemente sin que Naruto se percatara de esto él profesor al observar eso sorprendió a Naruto por su cambio de expresión, Sasori sonrió macabramente desde el punto de vista de Naruto y agrego.

-que no se vuelva a repetir –claro Naruto entendió el doble significado de esa frase pero dio un pequeño salto al sentir como Sasori le daba un pequeño golpe en el cachete de forma amistosa.

-nos veremos en clase-ambos hicieron una reverencia y el profesor se empezó a retirar.

Ninguno de los dos hacia ni decía nada todavía estaban tratando de relajar su corazón que latía a mil por hora, Sakura estaba mirando el piso mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Naruto sonrió y antes de decirle algo a Sakura se limpió el cachete no soportaba el hecho de que Sasori lo tocara, aunque se sorprendió al sentir algo mojado en el cachete. Naruto rápidamente se pasó toda la mano por su cachete y luego la observo.

-Naruto kun ¿estás bien? –Sakura pregunto al observarlo completamente quieto hasta parecía que estaba paralizado.

Naruto no respondió nada solamente empezó a avanzar sin voltearse, lo único que Sakura pudo observar fue como Naruto sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y salía corriendo hacia la salida del colegio.

Sakura suspiro –aun me debe la explicación… mejor me iré a la biblioteca-Sakura tembló del miedo al imaginarse a ella y a el profesor solos en clase.

Naruto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Sakura, sabía que si lo miraba se asustaría y aunque querían que despidieran a Sasori no querían traumatizar a Sakura.

Naruto volvió a pasarse el pañuelo por su cachete, para luego observarlo, nunca imagino que su pañuelo se mancharía de sangre alguna vez en su vida.

-tengo que advertirle a todos –.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo me disculpo por la mala redacción aunque tengo algo que preguntarles para ustedes preferirían una Sasori tipo psicópata o solamente un poquito más pasional con sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer mi historia.

Arigato.

Att. Uzumaki-suki


End file.
